Dr. Seuss’ The Grinch/Trivia
General *This is the second Illumination film to be based on a Dr. Seuss book, after The Lorax (2012), and the first film to be scored by Danny Elfman. **Thus, it is also the first animated Dr. Seuss film not to be composed by John Powell. *The film was originally going to be released on November 10, 2017, but it was changed to November 9, 2018. *This is the second Dr. Seuss animated film to be rated PG by the MPAA, after The Lorax. *This is the second Illumination film to be produced in a 2.39:1 widescreen aspect ratio, after Despicable Me 3. **It is also the first Dr. Seuss film to be shot in the 2.39:1 aspect ratio, unlike the previous Dr. Seuss films that were produced in 1.85:1. *This is the second Illumination film to not feature any humans (as the Whos do not exactly count as humans) after Sing. *This marks the second film to be based on How the Grinch Stole Christmas!, after the 2000 live-action film starring Jim Carrey. *This is Illumination's first Christmas film. **Thus, it is also Illumination's second holiday film after Hop. *This is Illumination's first film to be released in November. **It is also Universal Pictures's fifth animated theatrical film to be released in November, after An American Tail in 1986, The Land Before Time in 1988, An American Tail: Fievel Goes West in 1991, and We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story in 1993. *This is the third Illumination musical film after The Lorax and Sing. *This is this third Illumination film to have "the" in its title, after The Lorax and The Secret Life of Pets. *Snowball (from ''The Secret Life of Pets'') appears alongside Bob from the ''Despicable Me'' franchise in this film's variant of the Illumination logo. *International screenings of this film were accompanied by a Despicable Me short film entitled ''Yellow is the New Black''. However, that short was not released in the United States until January 22, 2019 when the film was released on digital. Differences Between the Book and the Animated Film *Near the end of the animated film, the Grinch does not pull and lift up the sleigh by himself, but both are instead pulled up by Fred, his family, and Max. *Video games are mentioned to have existed in the animated film, even a few computers are presents. *Several modern-day items and songs exist in the animated film. Differences Between the Live-Action and the Animated Films *In the live-action film, Cindy Lou's mother is named Betty Lou Who, while in the animated film, she is renamed Donna Lou Who. *In the live-action film, Cindy Lou has two older brothers, while in the animated film, she instead has two baby brothers. *In the live-action film, Cindy Lou has a father named Lou Lou Who, but does not have a father in the animated film, as Donna Lou is portrayed as a single mother. *The Grinch does not introduce himself to Cindy Lou Who until the end of the animated film. *The live-action film features a male mayor, while the animated film features a female mayor. Category:Trivia